rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Greene
"The time for waiting is Over." ''-Elizabeth Greene'' Elizabeth Greene is an infected individual and a powerful entity living in NYZ. Despite being a powerful infected, she is unrelated to the viral strain carried by Mercer and his Evolved; rather, she has her own strain, dubbed "Redlight", from a previous military experiment with viral infections. She is immensely dangerous, and mindlessly seeks the infection of the entire human population on Earth. History Elizabeth Greene was once a normal human woman living in the United States, in the state of Idaho. As part of a Military experiment in the research of biological warfare, Greene and several hundred others were moved to a fictional town called "Hope", being told they were part of an operation to study civilization after Nuclear attacks. However, they were subjugated to secret injections, disguised as "medicines built to help resist the effects of fallout", containing strains of the REDLIGHT Virus to test its effects on humans. While everyone showed no signs of harmful symptoms, every child born after these events died horrifically. Elizabeth likewise showed no signs of harmful symptoms, but uniquely displayed increased attributes. It was later discovered her body was perfect for the virus, and her body accepted the REDLIGHT into her system, augmenting her abilities and changing her slowly. Her body began producing new strains daily, and eventually she decided to assist in its spreading. She took control of everyone in the town who had the virus, and turned them into mindless creatures obeying her command. When her attempt to escape was repelled, she managed to hole herself inside the town for almost a year before Blackwatch special forces shelled the town, and entered with troops to eliminate the rest of them. Being found in a hospital by Blackwatch soldiers under Captain Peter Randall in a hospital, Greene was unable to defend herself after her infected servants were all killed; she was in the process of giving birth. She viciously attacked Randall, and managed to bite his arm, which he quickly amputated to prevent self-infection. She and her child were secured by blackwatch, and the town was nuked after they pulled out to kill the rest of the infected population. Recent History Greene was later taken to the Gentek building in Manhattan, New York City, to be closely studied by them. Alex Mercer once had a run-in with her, and she managed to escape; however, she was later defeated by him, and was resecured by the military soon after. She was returned to her chamber in the building. Mercer later decided she was a liability, and sent Sabrina and Sam to Gentek to "Secure an asset", while his true intention was to have them both be eliminated by Elizabeth Greene, deeming the pair as rebellious and potential threats. He used a disguise to order army soldiers into the building before entering it himself and unlocking her chamber, fleeing while allowing her to reempower herself with the soldiers he sent. When Sabrina and Sam arrived, Elizabeth attacked the pair, and managed to capture Sam while Sabrina reluctantly escaped, barely. Elizabeth realized Sam was infected as well, with the "Evolved" strain of Mercer's BLACKLIGHT; she then planned on altering Sam to be a partner as much as a pawn, by incorporating her own REDLIGHT into the strain. She began this process by seducing Sam and then fully copulating with her, infecting her with REDLIGHT all through the night. This made her compatible for Elizabeth's plot. The next morning, Elizabeth began her next step, copulating again while activating the strain she implanted into Sam. The result was several infected creatures being birthed by Sam, followed by her bonding to a massive monster grown around her using her genetic information. This creature emerged from underground and rampaged through a Military strikeforce, though it was soon weakened by the combined might of Blackwatch, Mercer, and his Evolved. Mercer retrieved Sam from the creature's body before they killed it. It is presumed Elizabeth Greene still runs free in NYZ. Personality Elizabeth Greene was a highly unstable individual, although whether this was solely due to the effects of the virus or if it was due to what she had experienced is unknown. She had accepted the infection and was willing to spread the virus, regardless of human loss. After being infected with the REDLIGHT virus, Greene's body became a breeding ground for new types of viral strains. Many of these strains were used by Blackwatch and Gentek for research in biological warfare. Powers/Abilities As an entity of the REDLIGHT Virus, Elizabeth possesses super-enhanced human attributes and senses. She can also see other infected and non-infected, distinguishing the two using Infected Vision. Elizabeth Greene's most basic and powerful ability was to infect other individuals on a massive scale. The individuals she had infected were somehow connected with each other, and Greene was capable of controlling all of them. This ability of hers was known as the Hive Mind. Greene was also capable of evolving infected beings into Walkers and Hunters. Her first known creations were the Walkers, former citizens of Hope, Idaho whom she had infected. Greene used these Walkers to protect herself from Blackwatch in 1969. During her time in the Gentek facility in Manhattan, Greene managed to create more powerful evolved forms of infected like Hunters and Leader Hunters. Greene is also able to use Devestators like the Prototypes can, showing the ability to use Tendril Barrage, Critical Pain, and Infected Creator. During her conflict with Alex, Greene surrounded herself with vast amounts of biomass, forming a large worm-like creature with three large tentacles protecting its core. This form adopted by Greene, dubbed "Mother," had potent defensive abilities and claimed many lives during the battle. Eventually, Alex weakened the mutated form and Greene was forced out of its bulbous core. Recently, Greene has shown advanced Viral Breeding capability through herself or by infecting others. She once used this on Samantha Greene, one of Alex Mercer's newest Evolved pawns that he send Elizabeth's way to be killed; his plan backfired and instead, the REDLIGHT Mother sexually reproduced with Samantha with some reluctant (though eventual complicant) consent. The combination between her REDLIGHT Strain and the Evolved Strain in Sam triggered a transformation into a large Infected creature similar to the form she took when battling Mercer in Time's Square. Category:Earth-44290 Inhabitant Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Evil